<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sommelier Confrérie by toxicatta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139017">Sommelier Confrérie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta/pseuds/toxicatta'>toxicatta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Will, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Possessive Hannibal, Selfish Hannibal, Slutty Will, Top Hannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta/pseuds/toxicatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is hosting a wine tasting reception for an exclusive alphas' club. Meanwhile, Will is approaching another heat, and Hannibal feels compelled to hide him from his guests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sommelier Confrérie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts">MissDisoriental</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915">Bright Hair About The Bone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental">MissDisoriental</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh. I don't want to. Do I have to?"</p><p>"I would very much like you to."</p><p>"But I abhor the very thought of it. I would literally rather eat my socks."</p><p>"Don't be so melodramatic. You will only have to suffer for a few hours."</p><p>"Right, so I <em>will</em> have to suffer."</p><p>Hannibal leans back against the kitchen counter, looking thoroughly amused. He actually chuckles at the sight of Will's anguished face as he sips his coffee. <em>Son of a bitch</em>, thinks Will gloomily and scowls into his own cup. He has just finished his breakfast (Hannibal actually made <em>French toast</em> of all things, albeit with rather more ingredients than necessary; a gesture that Will now clearly sees for what it is: bribery) and is now absent-mindedly dragging his fork across the empty plate, ignoring the way the sound makes Hannibal wince.</p><p>It is bad enough that Will has to suffer through the numerous happy hours at the FBI, or even worse, Hannibal's ridiculously extravagant dinner parties (seriously, it's almost like the man is <em>made</em> of money). But this preposterous wine tasting event Hannibal is hosting tonight sounds like Will's own private circle of hell. Apparently, the <em>Sommelier Confrérie</em> wine club (which is a combination of words Will refuses to say out loud, lest the pretentiousness of it prove fatal) has acquired several extremely rare bottles, and Hannibal felt compelled to offer his home as a venue for the ceremonial uncorking. And to make matters worse, he asked Will to join him at an outrageously short notice. He did not even mention it until Will was halfway through his French toast (already hopelessly in love with the pillowy, buttery texture and the rich flavour of Bourbon barrel-aged maple syrup). Will feels like he has been ambushed on purpose, so that he has no choice but make a decision on the spot.</p><p>"I really wouldn't enjoy myself," he says sulkily. And he means it wholeheartedly: the idea of trying to discern the subtle flavour variations in different kinds of overpriced grape juice while making sophisticated small talk is truly horrifying. Not that he would ever call wine overpriced grape juice in front of Hannibal: he suspects it might be a potentially hazardous thing to do.</p><p>Hannibal sighs and throws his hands up, obviously accepting defeat. "Well, I'm not going to force you to do anything you wouldn't enjoy. Your time is your own, and you are free to spend it however you like."</p><p>"Thanks for understanding," Will says, relieved. Then he slowly looks up, suspicion etched into his every feature. "Hey, that's weird. Why are you giving up so easily? It's almost as if you actually respect my boundaries or something. It's not like you."</p><p>Hannibal promptly looks innocent. "I respect your decision. I know it can be hard for you to socialise. I also know you don't have a palate for wine. I entirely expected you to refuse."</p><p>Will narrows his eyes. "Are you bullshitting me, Hannibal? I think you are. I think you <em>wanted</em> me to refuse. I wonder why that is."</p><p>Hannibal raises his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I want you to join me? The whole affair will be much more tedious without you, dearest." He walks over to Will's side of the counter to collect his empty plate, then stops and raises his eyebrows again when Will suddenly reaches out and wraps his hand around Hannibal's wrist.</p><p>"Hey," he says, looking up at Hannibal with narrowed eyes. "Are there going to be any other omegas at your party?"</p><p>"Not to my knowledge," Hannibal shrugs, and then his lips stretch in a slow smile, while his eyes flicker with amusement and affection. "Oh, I see. You suspect me of anticipating a salacious opportunity." He puts a hand on Will's shoulder and squeezes gently. "Would I ever be unfaithful to you, beloved?"</p><p>"Of course, you would," says Will without missing a beat. "But you shouldn't, because then I would have to kill you."</p><p>Hannibal smirks. "Of that I have no doubt." He lifts his hand to run his fingers through Will's hair. "I assure you, my love, that you should expect no competition. In fact, <em>Sommelier Confrérie</em> is an exclusive alphas' club."</p><p>"Ugh… Of course, it is." Will smirks with disdain, then suddenly looks annoyed. "Wait, is that why you don't want me there? Are you being possessive, Hannibal?"</p><p>"Perhaps." Hannibal takes a step closer and wraps an arm around Will's waist, as if to illustrate the point. "But I'm afraid, you do not get to claim moral high ground here, seeing as you have just expressed similar possessiveness over me."</p><p>"Nice try," says Will. He presses a hand to Hannibal's chest and slowly drags it down his torso, feeling the firm contours of his muscles underneath the smooth silk of his robe. "But there is a huge difference. See, I just don't want you to have sex with another omega, while you go apeshit if another alpha so much as <em>looks</em> at me."</p><p>"<em>Touché</em>," Hannibal smirks and lets his hand slide down Will's body to curve around his hip. "You know that your heat is only weeks away. I would rather avoid the risk of it being sensed by a group of alphas."</p><p>"Right." Will leans in and starts pressing soft kisses to Hannibal's jawline. "So, I'd better find somewhere to go while you're partying with your exalted wine sniffers."</p><p>"Not at all. You can stay upstairs. We shall not disturb you."</p><p>"Yeah, but what if I disturb <em>you</em>?"</p><p>"Are you going to?" Hannibal buries his face in Will's hair and breathes him in, unable to stop himself, lured in by the heady scent.</p><p>"Maybe. If I get bored of hiding upstairs with nothing better to do than to lounge on your bed and wait for you to come up and take care of me."</p><p>"What a singular image," purrs Hannibal. "Please do exactly that." He leans in and kisses Will deeply, already sensing that some sort of trouble is brewing in that restless mind of his.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The wine club assembles in Hannibal's drawing room at seven o'clock sharp. Hannibal knows these men and women well enough to smirk privately at their uncharacteristic punctuality. Evidently, they have more respect for rare vintage wine than they do for fellow human beings: for most of the club's receptions the official start time is just a suggestion. The rarefied bottles are put on display for everyone to admire, and the specially invited photographer takes her solemn pictures for future publications in wine magazines. Some of the bottles are still dusty from all the years they had spent sitting on shelves in some cellar, before they were put up at auction, and of course, nobody has bothered wiping off this noble dust. Then the bottles are opened and the wine is poured out to be tasted, while the photographer discreetly snatches her stills and the white-jacketed waiters circulate between the guests with their trays of scrumptious bites.</p><p>"Mmm," says Dr. Marsh approvingly, swirling his mouthful of wine around before swallowing. "Stewed plums, notes of chocolate… <em>plenty</em> of cinnamon. And a hint of… can it be?.." He pauses thoughtfully, taking another sip and trying to pin down the elusive flavour. "By Jove, it is! It's unmistakable: a hint of licorice!"</p><p>"Divine!" exclaims Professor Yang, holding his glass up to the light and admiring the deep hue. "Cloves and coffee on the nose, followed by black cherries and orange zest. Mmm, it is perfect with your bresaola<sup>[1]</sup>, Hannibal."</p><p>"<em>Very</em> heavy oak," purrs Senator Bailey with her nose deep in her glass, breathing in its fragrance. "Earthy, peaty even, like black truffles and… and smoked morcilla<sup>[2]</sup>. Say, Hannibal, didn't you serve that at your function last Christmas?"</p><p>"Indeed, I did," replies Hannibal. "In fact, I am planning to make more - as soon as I select the right pig for the purpose."</p><p>"Oh, do send me some," grins Senator Bailey. "It was truly delicious."</p><p>"I'd be happy to." Hannibal nods politely, then returns his attention to his own glass. "This wine is exquisite. It has all the complexity of port without any of its invasive richness." He smiles affectionately. "Quietly elegant, touched by decadence but not corrupted by it."</p><p>Before anyone can respond, they are approached by the rotund figure of the Club President, who pompously greets everyone, then addresses Hannibal. "Thank you again for hosting us tonight, Dr. Lecter. You never fail to dazzle. There is another small favour I would like to ask of you." He lowers his voice conspiratorially. "It concerns Mrs. Klay's birthday party."</p><p>"Ah," says Dr. Marsh, after finishing his wine and smacking his lips. "Your mind is always abuzz with new ideas, John. We are fortunate to have you as the President."</p><p>"Indeed, you are." John grins smugly. "Mrs. Klay is one of our oldest members: I want to make sure she does not forget her birthday party in a hurry. I have an excellent idea for a surprise gift..." He glances around the room. "May we speak in private?"</p><p>"As you wish," says Hannibal. "Shall we go to the dining room?"</p><p>He gestures towards the door and together they walk out of the room, closely followed by Dr. Marsh, Professor Yang, and Senator Bailey. Once in the hallway, Hannibal abruptly stops, confronted by a powerful scent. The other pause too, exchanging curious glances. The source of the scent appears a few seconds later, walking out of the darkness and turning towards the staircase, then freezes on the spot, suddenly facing five towering alphas.</p><p>"Will?" Hannibal says in a steely tone of voice.</p><p>Will is wearing so little that it would almost be fair to say that he is not wearing anything. In fact, a pair of boxers is the only thing that stops him from being completely nude. Every one of Hannibal's companions promptly leers at Will and runs their eyes up and down his body. The Club President even sniffs the air eagerly, although stops very quickly when Hannibal shoots him a dangerous look.</p><p>"Hello," says Will in a small voice, not looking anyone in the eye. "Umm… don't mind me, I was just looking for some aspirin." He points towards the first-floor bathroom.</p><p>"Well, young man," says Dr. Marsh disapprovingly, even as he licks his lips and slowly drags his eyes over Will's bare chest. "Seems you have forgotten to put your clothes on."</p><p>Will looks at him with the expression that clearly says: <em>Yeah, no shit?</em> Out loud he says: "I apologise, I didn't mean to gate crash." He pauses, unsure what the appropriate course of action might be in a situation like this: can he simply dash upstairs now or does he have to introduce himself and make some small talk?</p><p>Senator Bailey nods in Will's directions and purrs to Hannibal: "Yours?"</p><p>"Yes," Hannibal responds, then looks at Will with a peculiar mixture of irritation, admiration, and amusement. "Have you changed your mind, Will? You can still join us if you wish. Dress code: black tie."</p><p>Will rolls his eyes. "Thank you, Hannibal, but I have a bit of a headache. I will go upstairs and lie down. You have fun." He turns to the guests and adds a bit lamely: "Nice meeting you." Then turns around and sprints up the stairs, feeling five pairs of eyes simultaneously check out his ass.</p><p>"Well," says Professor Yang with a smirk. "That was a pleasant interaction."</p><p>Hannibal looks around at his guests, narrowing his eyes at the expression of lewd excitement on each of their faces, then gestures towards the dining room. "Shall we?"</p><p>"My God, Hannibal!" exclaims the President with a hint of envy, once they have assembled around the dining table. "What a <em>delicious</em> omega. You do know how to choose them."</p><p>Hannibal smiles serenely, even as he pictures the President's head cut open, stuffed with prunes and roasted in the oven.</p><p>"You sure do," adds Professor Yang. "He is very attractive."</p><p>"Although I must say, Dr. Lecter," says Dr. Marsh sternly, "you should not allow him to wander around like that, nearly naked, embarrassing you in front of your friends. It's as if you don't have any control over him."</p><p>"Will is at home here, and therefore has every right to wander around to his heart's content, naked or otherwise." Hannibal produces a dusty bottle he has nicked from the main party and refills all their glasses. "Besides, you are correct: I do not have any control over him."</p><p>Senator Bailey raises her eyebrows. "You mean, you are not bonded?"</p><p>"Good Lord, Hannibal, what are you playing at?" smirks the President. "A pretty boy like that - someone will snatch him up! I know I would."</p><p>Hannibal narrows his eyes and starts mentally calculating the optimal cooking time needed for a head this size. Thanks to its high fat content, it should be able to withstand a long, slow roast.</p><p>"You already have an omega, John," reminds Professor Yang, sniffing his wine appreciatively. "Don't be greedy."</p><p>"Yes, well." The President sighs dreamily into his own glass. "I've always wanted to get her a playmate."</p><p>Hannibal grits his teeth and imagines how satisfying it would be to scoop out the President's eyeballs with a teaspoon and replace them with fresh figs. "John," he says calmly. "Your sexual fantasies are undoubtedly fascinating, and I would be happy to discuss them during your next therapy session. Now, I believe you had an excellent idea for Mrs. Klay's birthday party."</p><p>The President catches Hannibal's eye and seems to instantly sober up under his coldly murderous gaze. "A-ah, yes, that's right," he stammers out. "That's right, gentlemen - and madam. If we can pull this off, it will be a night to remember."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When his guests are finally gone, Hannibal returns to the living room, where he shrugs off his jacket and settles down on a sofa to leisurely sip on his wine. He is less than halfway through his glass, when Will sidles in, evidently bored and intending to spend some time wandering around the room and aimlessly rearranging Hannibal's possessions. He is fully dressed now and, judging by the way he avoids Hannibal's eye, is not entirely prepared for the awkward prospect of discussing the earlier incident. Hannibal, on the other hand, does not intend to let the matter rest, especially now that his initial irritation has been replaced by anticipation of much pleasure that can be derived from Will's disobedience. He smiles to himself, as he lets his eyes follow Will around the room, and wonders if his temperamental omega will tolerate an outright show of dominance or if he will need to be coaxed into submission slowly.</p><p>"Come here, Will," says Hannibal softly.</p><p>Will looks up from the book he has picked up from a side table but does not move, as if suddenly frozen to the spot. Slightly unnerved by the way Hannibal is staring at him, he tries to sound playful, as he says: "Am I in trouble?"</p><p>Hannibal smirks and reaches out a hand towards Will in a silent invitation to come closer. Will puts the book down and takes a few steps forward.</p><p>"Closer," Hannibal purrs, amused by his hesitation.</p><p>"Okay, I am definitely in trouble," mutters Will, then takes an obedient step closer to the couch and stops just inches away from Hannibal's feet. "Just tell me now if you intend to go all weird on me. I always find it unsettling when you ambush me with it."</p><p>Hannibal simply gazes at Will for a few seconds, then suddenly reaches out and grabs Will's waist to pull him closer still, until he stands between Hannibal's knees. Leaning back, he runs his eyes over Will thoughtfully, as if trying to decide what to do with him.</p><p>"Strip for me," he says softly. Will stares at him with wide eyes and does not comply immediately. Hannibal sighs somewhat theatrically. "You must learn to be more obedient, Will. I know you don't like to be told what to do, but this is not about you. You will soon see that, when I am displeased with you, it is really in your best interest to be more… cooperative."</p><p>Will raises his eyebrows. "<em>Displeased</em>? Well, forgive me for displeasing you, Dr. Lecter. Would you be so kind as to tell me what I have done to earn your displeasure, <em>sir</em>?"</p><p>Hannibal's lips stretch in a rather predatory smile, then tilts his head back and breathes in deeply.</p><p>"The way you smell right now, my love," he says in a low, smouldering voice, "would drive any alpha insane with desire. That scent of approaching heat… it is <em>incendiary</em>, Will, heady and irresistible like an orchid's perfume. Combined with the sight of your beautiful, lithe body, pale in the candlelight…"</p><p>Will rolls his eyes in exasperation, even as lips twitch in a hint of a smile. "Oh, for fu…"</p><p>"...it makes you practically <em>edible</em>." Hannibal's eyes flicker dangerously, and Will licks his lips, obviously unnerved by the intensity of that dark stare yet unable to look away. "I asked you to strip, Will. I want you to do it now: take off your clothes. Please don't make me repeat myself."</p><p>Will hesitates for a few seconds, clearly annoyed by the way Hannibal is bossing him around. He is, however, at a disadvantage: Hannibal is using his 'alpha voice', which, while being only a fraction deeper, drier and darker than his usual one, never fails to make Will go slightly weak in the knees. As usual, he finds it impossible to resist a command given in that voice, so obeys, while pledging to himself never to tell Hannibal about this weakness. "You are such a bully, Hannibal. You always go on about other people being rude… well, you can't even be polite when asking a guy to get naked." His hands tremble slightly while he unbuttons and unzips his clothes, but when he straightens back up in front of Hannibal, completely naked and beautifully flushed, he looks as haughty and defiant as ever.</p><p>Hannibal lets his eyes slowly caress Will's face and body and sighs appreciatively. "Beautiful, Will. Look at you: already so excited. And I haven't even touched you yet." He reaches out to lightly brush the tips of his fingers over Will's hip, then rubs the base of his half-hard cock with his thumb. Will gasps quietly and his hips twitch, as if he is fighting an urge to lean into the touch. Hannibal smiles and continues running his fingers in feather-light, teasing circles around Will's skin. "I know no greater pleasure than eliciting such response in you, my love. To have you come undone in my hands, blissfully and desperately ecstatic." He lightly strokes Will's cock and smiles again when he feels it grow heavier under his fingers. "It is a shame that I cannot allow myself that pleasure now. Perhaps, I find it so addictive that it made me lose sight of my responsibilities as your alpha. I have been too lenient with you. Tonight I will amend that by ignoring your desires while you focus entirely on mine - consider it punishment for being a spoilt brat."</p><p>"I must admit, I'm confused," says Will somewhat breathlessly. "Are you punishing me for letting your friends see me? I thought you said you didn't mind introducing me to them. Would you rather lock me away and hide me like some kind of illegal pet?"</p><p>Hannibal's smile grows fractionally wider. "You are by far the most exotic and coveted pet I can ever hope to possess. A little wild thing that doubtless should be running free, even though my instincts urge me to lock you up in a golden cage - or put a collar on you. Nevertheless, I would like nothing more than to show you off like the priceless treasure you are. Have you on display for everyone to see and admire." He wraps his hand around Will's cock and gives it a few long strokes, relishing a soft moan elicited by this light touch. "You would enjoy that, wouldn't you? As you should: you deserve nothing less than to be admired and adored by everyone who sets their eyes on you." Will sighs with pleasure when Hannibal's grip on his cock tightens ever so slightly. "But you must understand, Will: I cannot allow any alpha to harbour a hope of claiming you. They may look, and they may lust - as long as they know exactly who you belong to. Do you understand?"</p><p>"I don't want to be bonded," Will replies automatically, and there is a hint of irritation in his voice seeping through the haze of arousal.</p><p>"I know you don't."</p><p>"Then what…"</p><p>"Kneel." Hannibal reluctantly withdraws his hand and leans back, as calm and inscrutable as ever.</p><p>A few seconds pass with Will standing completely still, as if held in place by Hannibal's gaze. "Huh?" he finally manages to mutter and winces internally at his lack of eloquence.</p><p>"I want you to kneel. Do as I say."</p><p>Will opens his mouth as if to protest, closes it again, licks his lips, and finally obeys. <em>(That damned alpha voice! It could tell him to cut off his own nose and eat it - and he probably would.)</em> Hannibal watches him slowly sink to the floor, and his own breath catches slightly at the sight of such beautiful submission.</p><p>"That's it," he murmurs. "That's a good boy. See, it isn't so hard to be obedient every once in a while." He leans forward and threads his long fingers through Will's hair. "Now I have you exactly where I want you… exactly where you belong."</p><p>Will looks up at Hannibal from beneath his eyelashes and smiles playfully. "As opposed to what, running around teasing other alphas with my pre-heat scent?"</p><p>Hannibal smiles serenely and strokes Will's cheekbone with his thumb, then suddenly cups his face and gently but firmly tilts his head up. Leaning in until their faces almost touch, he says in a low voice: "You allowed someone else to think that my ownership of you can be challenged. I shall forgive you, of course. A wild and untameable pet requires a patient and generous master. Now I want you to show me how grateful you can be for my generosity." He moves his hand lower to rub Will's delicate neck, brushing his fingers over his frantically pulsing carotid artery and tracing the sharp angle of his Adam's apple. Will lets out his breath in a low sigh and leans into the touch, only to gasp in alarmed surprise when Hannibal suddenly wraps his fingers around his throat, not quite hard enough to choke but painful enough to make Will's eyes widen in fear. "And you will do it so beautifully, won't you." Hannibal's voice is almost a purr, low and soft, sensual and caressing, at stark contrast with the ruthlessly gripping hand on Will's throat. "So eager to please your alpha… so eager to prove yourself. Aren't you, my love?"</p><p>Hannibal leans in even closer to nuzzle against the side of Will's head, breathing him in deeply and possessively. The onslaught of omega pheromones is overwhelming and makes him briefly tighten his grip on Will's throat, before forcing himself to release it. He leans back to run his eyes over his trembling lover. Will is flushed with arousal and emotion, little droplets of sweat glistening on his chest, and his cock is uncomfortably hard between his legs. His eyes are half-closed and gleaming underneath his eyelashes.</p><p>"Please, just…" he whispers after a few seconds of silence. "Why can't you just… I am so fucking horny right now…"</p><p>Hannibal's smile grows a little more predatory. "I know you are, my love, I can see that. But once again, this is not about you. Your pleasure is your reward, and you will have to earn it." He leans further back and spreads his legs just a fraction more to illustrate his point. Will's breath audibly catches at the sight of Hannibal's erection bulging through the rich fabric of his trousers.</p><p>"Oh God, yes," he says breathlessly. "I want to earn it… I want to please you."</p><p>It takes every ounce of Hannibal's self-control not to push Will face down on the floor <em>right now</em> and fuck him raw. All his instincts scream at him to take care of this beautiful, eager omega, to claim him and own him, to take what is so willingly given. He resists the temptation in favour of fucking Will in a way he has almost certainly never been fucked before. Smiling to himself, Hannibal reaches out again, wraps his fingers around the back of Will's neck and squeezes firmly. Will's eyes flutter closed and he sighs with pleasure, clearly reassured by the possessive touch. Hannibal increases the pressure on his neck, forcing him to lean closer, until his face is only inches away from Hannibal's crotch.</p><p>"Is this what you want? Hm? Say it."</p><p>"Yes! Please…"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," repeats Hannibal in a low voice that's almost a hiss. "Such an eager little whore."</p><p>"Oh God…" Will gasps, simultaneously offended and excited by the insult.</p><p>"Open your mouth," Hannibal says in his smoky voice, as he lifts his free hand to Will's face and presses two fingers to his lips. Will obeys and sucks the fingers into his mouth with a shameless moan.</p><p>Hannibal hisses softly, feeling the velvety warmth of that swift tongue swirl around his skin. "That's it, good boy. So hungry already, aren't you…" He tightens his grip on the back of Will's neck and starts slowly fucking his mouth with his long fingers. "I could do this to you all night. I could spend hours exploring your tight, eager body with my hands… until you start <em>begging</em> to be filled with something more. Are you going to beg for it, Will?"</p><p>He pulls out his fingers, and Will whimpers slightly at the sudden loss of contact. Hannibal shifts his other hand to roughly grab a handful of Will's hair and pull. Will gasps and looks up into Hannibal's eyes, his flushed lips parted and his humid skin radiating heat. He is completely overcome with lust, writhing and trembling with it like a lump of wet clay, slowly melting in Hannibal's hands, perfectly pliable and responsive to the slightest touch. And as he watches Will squirm with desire, Hannibal is suddenly overwhelmed with a surge of emotion so powerful that he has to bite his lip to stifle a groan threatening to burst out of his chest. He leans forward and brings their faces together in a clash of tongues and teeth, savagely exploring Will's mouth, tasting the familiar coppery tang and not knowing whose blood it is. He tightens his grip and pulls Will's head back by the hair, catching his lower lip between his teeth and eliciting a delightful whimper of pain, before finally pulling away. Will looks up at Hannibal - and once again finds himself unable to look away, mesmerised by the dark eyes, glittering madly underneath several strands of hair that have spilt over his face. He looks like he wants to devour Will, but when he speaks, his voice is soft and caressing once more.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if I hurt you, Will. Doesn't matter if I hold you down, and punish you, and make you beg. Not even if you give up your control and let me have you… You are not meant to be contained. You will always roam free and do as you please; not captive but captivating. And I will always let you. I am but a slave to your whims, beloved. You have me wrapped around your little finger."</p><p>Hannibal holds Will's face in both hands and kisses him deeply, zealously, leaving them both breathless when they finally pull apart. With a huge effort, he forces himself to let go of Will and lean back again. Suddenly unsupported, Will slumps forward and has to hold on to Hannibal's legs to keep himself upright. He leans in and rests his damp forehead against Hannibal's thigh.</p><p>"Please," he whispers. "I need you. I want you so much…"</p><p>He runs a trembling hand up Hannibal's leg until his fingers brush over his bulging erection. Unable to resist the temptation, he wraps his hand around it and gives it a firm squeeze through the fabric. Hannibal sighs softly, and Will, encouraged by the sound, does it again.</p><p>"Tell me what you want." Hannibal's voice is deep and intense, somewhere between a sigh and a growl, as he lets his hand gently stroke Will's face again. "I want to hear you say it."</p><p>Will whimpers impatiently and looks up at Hannibal from beneath his eyelashes. "I want to taste you, I want to suck your cock, <em>please</em>, Hannibal, I need it… I want you to fuck my mouth."</p><p>Hannibal lets out his breath with a sharp hiss, while his eyes briefly flutter closed and he feels his iron self-control finally snap. All his high-class poise and self-possession slip away, revealing something primal and primitive underneath. All he can think of is how good it will feel to have those pretty lips stretch around his cock. He brushes a tangle of curls from Will's face and whispers: "Show me how much you want it."</p><p>Will fumbles with Hannibal's clothes for a few long seconds, until he finally frees his achingly hard cock and starts slowly stroking it with his hand, relishing the smooth weight of it. He looks at it rapturously for a few moments, then bends down and wraps his lips around the head, swiftly running his tongue over the tip, and sighs contentedly when he hears a sharp intake of breath from Hannibal. Will feels the salty smear of pre-come on his tongue and moans wantonly, then dips his head to take more of it in his mouth, lapping and sucking greedily, as if it is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.</p><p>Hannibal gasps, as a powerful wave of pleasure tremors through his body, and tangles his fingers in Will's hair. "That's it, just like that. You are stunning like this… so beautifully shameless… Look at me." Will obediently looks up, eyes wide and dark, and moans again at the look of primal, almost frightening lust on Hannibal's face. "You are so hungry for it, aren't you," purrs Hannibal. "Just look at you: so eager to be filled up. You want to take it in deeper now, don't you? Want to have your mouth full?" Will moans his approval around Hannibal's cock, sending another shockwave of pleasure down his body. "I know you do. That's a good boy. Take it down." He grabs a handful of Will's hair in a tight grip and pushes his head down, feeling his cock being enveloped in the humid warmth of that luscious mouth. "That's it, all the way down. Just like that… Now put that mouth to good use."</p><p>He loosens his grip, and Will starts slowly moving his head up and down, putting as much effort and skill into it as he can. Hannibal reaches out to stroke Will's cheek and moans lustfully, feeling his own cock bulging through, stretching out the skin. The utter <em>obscenity</em> of the gesture elicits a raspy groan from Will, and he speeds up, holding on to Hannibal's thighs for leverage. For several blissful minutes Hannibal simply sits back and allows himself to be pleasured, gently stroking Will's face and murmuring something in his native language. Hazily, as if intoxicated, he repeats those words again and again in a voice that rapidly grows more raspy and urgent, as Will sucks and licks with enthusiasm that's borderline ferocious.</p><p>With a mighty effort, Hannibal forces himself to regain some control and roughly tugs Will's head back by the hair to pull him off his cock. Will looks mutinous, clearly resenting the interruption, and tries to wriggle himself free. Hannibal smirks maliciously and tightens his grip, until Will cries out in pain and stops struggling. At this point, it is impossible to resist the urge to dominate, so Hannibal gives in to it and relentlessly clutches the fistful of Will's hair, indulging in the sadistic pleasure of seeing tears of pain swell up in those bright eyes. With his free hand he takes hold of his cock and presses it to Will's face, tracing his bottom lip with the tip.</p><p>"Stick your tongue out," he says in a husky voice. Will does so and moans wantonly when Hannibal rubs and slaps his cock against his tongue. The sight of Will eagerly accepting such vulgar treatment is maddeningly arousing, and Hannibal makes a low growling noise at the back of his throat. "Oh Will… such beautiful depravity. I wish you could see yourself right now: you are <em>irresistible</em>. All those men that I so often catch looking at you, <em>lusting</em> after you… trust me, they would pay a fortune to see you like this. Would you like that? Would that excite you?" Will moans and uses his tongue to swipe a drop of pre-come off the tip of Hannibal's cock. "<em>Of course</em> it would. My shameless whore… Perhaps I should allow that, hm? What do you think? I could invite several alphas here and let them watch you open your mouth and spread your legs for me… I could even let them film you." Will moans again, and Hannibal finally lets go of his hair to roughly clutch the back of his neck instead. "Would you enjoy that?" He tightens his grip painfully. "<em>Say it</em>."</p><p>Will knows the correct answer, but the thrill of Hannibal's dominance is too addictive, so he smiles provocatively and says: "Yes."</p><p>Hannibal clasps Will's neck, mercilessly digging his fingers into the delicate skin (Will can almost feel sensuously bright bruises swelling up there), then abruptly lifts his other hand to Will's face and gives it a sharp <em>slap</em>. Just hard enough to sting and leave a faint pink mark on his cheek. This should be a deal breaker, this should infuriate and unsettle Will enough to break the spell. And yet it doesn't. Instead, he looks shocked for a second and then smiles lasciviously and says: "What a dirty mind you have there, Dr. Lecter. Would you let those other guys jerk off to me? Would you encourage me to entice them? Hell, I'd even let them fuck me. I must confess, it would be pretty amazing to feel another dick inside me while I suck yours."</p><p>Hannibal's eyes flicker crimson and he very nearly bears his teeth. Will braces for another slap across the face, but it never comes. Instead, Hannibal leans in closer and purrs in a dangerously low voice: "Is that so? Are you really that insatiable? No wonder you came flaunting yourself in front of my guests. If you wanted to arouse their interest, you succeeded: I could see it in their faces. Of course, they craved to touch your beautiful omega body… If they were in this room right now, they would be <em>begging</em> me to let them take you from behind while you kneel right here and service me." He brings his face very close to Will's and drops his voice even lower. "But you should know by now, my love, that I would never allow anything of the sort. I would <em>dismember</em> another alpha before I let them touch you. You do know that, don't you?" Will nods fervently, and Hannibal rewards him with a slow smile as he gently strokes his face. "Good boy. Now… I am going to continue using that luscious mouth of yours, and you are going to open up your throat for me and take it in <em>deep</em>. It will be uncomfortable at first but I want you to give it your best effort." Will's eyes widen in fear and he shakes his head and tries to pull away. Hannibal makes a soothing noise but holds him firmly in place. "Don't be afraid; I do not wish to hurt you. I promise, I will stop if it becomes too much for you."</p><p>He leans back again and pulls Will closer, until the head of his cock is resting between his open lips. He increases the pressure on the back of Will's neck and slowly but relentlessly pushes his head down, until Will tries to jerk away when the tip of Hannibal's cock hits the back of his throat. Will looks up - and finds it hard to believe that Hannibal would ever be able to stop: he is breathing heavily through his parted lips and his eyes are gleaming madly behind a curtain of hair that has fallen messily over his forehead. The sight is frightening but so seductive, that Will finally gives in to the powerful urge to wrap his hand around his own straining cock.</p><p>"Yes, <em>that's</em> it," Hannibal gasps despite his initial plan not to let Will come tonight as punishment for his lack of discipline. He buries his free hand in Will's hair and starts slowly guiding his head up and down his cock. "What an exquisite whore you are, my love. So aloof and inaccessible at first, but look at you now: you are so excited you would do anything for me. Wouldn't you, my love? Anything I want…" He slowly fucks the wonderfully receptive mouth, and Will all but melts in his hands, soft and pliable like warm wax.</p><p>Hannibal pushes down firmly to hold Will still and adds in a gentler voice: "Take a deep breath and push your tongue out. Try and relax… that's it, very good." Feeling Will's throat open up, he forces himself further down. Will promptly gags, and Hannibal hisses when that impossibly tight passage contracts around him. "Keep your tongue out. Relax your throat, don't try to swallow. Good boy, breathe, take as much time as you need." For a few seconds, Will struggles against his reflexes, which are desperately trying to push Hannibal out. With some effort, he makes himself focus on the feeling of Hannibal's hand rubbing his neck soothingly and the soft whispers of praise and encouragement. Soon he is relaxed enough for Hannibal to start pushing deeper into his throat.</p><p>"That's it, <em>take it</em>, all the way down. You are so tight, Will, you feel heavenly. No, keep going, let it in… <em>just</em> like that." With a final push, he thrusts his cock all the way in and shudders with pleasure, when he sees Will's swollen lips wrapped around the base. Hannibal looks down with rapture, as tears swell in Will's eyes, then spill over and run down his cheeks. He lovingly wipes them away with his thumb and murmurs: "You take it so beautifully. You are practically made for this."</p><p>Will forcefully swallows around him, and Hannibal throws his head back in ecstasy and groans. Will speeds up the movement of his hand, jerking himself off almost frantically and ignoring the tears running down his face. Hannibal finally loosens his grip and lets Will pull away and take a few deep, shuddering breaths, before pushing him back down. Slowly, steadily, Hannibal starts rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of the tight, clenching passage. Whispering words of praise and approval, he reaches out and wraps his hand around Will's throat. He can feel the delicate flesh bulging rhythmically where his cock is slowly fucking into it, and he gasps and sighs something in his language again.</p><p>"You are <em>perfect</em>, Will, just look at this. You are so open for me, I can feel how eager your body is to let me in."</p><p>Will pulls away to breathe deeply for a moment, while bringing himself closer to the edge, and Hannibal instantly knows that he wants to be fucking Will's throat when he comes. He waits for Will to gulp down as much air as he can and wipe his copiously salivating mouth, then roughly thrusts back in and sets a steady rhythm. Will is still almost unbearably tight around him, and Hannibal rubs Will's throat lovingly, moaning at the way it swells when it lets him in.</p><p>Will's hand speeds up on his cock, and at the same time Hannibal's thrusts become harder, less controlled. "That's it," he sighs. "You are doing so well, my love. So good for me… Although, I feel it's not enough for you: you feel empty, don't you. Would you like to feel something inside? Go on, do it now: use your other hand." Will lets out a choked groan and reaches behind himself with his free hand; he is too far gone to be patient with his own body, so he simply pushes two fingers inside, and his whole body shivers in ecstasy.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> it," Hannibal gasps. He doesn't have to see Will from behind to know that his hole is soaking, dripping wet. "Can you feel how easily your fingers slide in? That's how ready you are for me to fill you up. Always so ready for it… Do you get this wet and eager when I am not there to give you what you need? I'm sure you do. Perhaps, you get bored at work and let your thoughts drift away… Do you picture yourself bent over your own desk while I take you so hard that the whole office can hear us?" Will shudders again and eagerly pushes back on his fingers while stroking his cock with the other hand. Hannibal can't help but feel resentful towards Will for being in control of his own pleasure this time; nevertheless, the sight of his omega enjoying his own body while having his throat fucked is mesmerising.</p><p>"You enjoy being used in this way, don't you?" Hannibal continues, while his own bliss becomes so powerful that he struggles to keep his eyes open. "I know you do, I can tell. Show me how much you enjoy it: make yourself come." Hannibal roughly thrusts into Will's mouth and grips his neck even harder. "That's right, push your fingers in deep, make yourself <em>feel</em> them. Feel how wet you are, how you are clenching around your hand, as if desperate to hold it in…" Will makes a mewling noise, and his body trembles, impaled between Hannibal's cock and his own hand. "See, my love, this is why I can't get enough of you. Your body is just like your mind: beautiful, powerful, and incredibly responsive. You are <em>intoxicating</em>. I often find myself daydreaming about you: imagining you spread open for me and begging me to take you… or straddled over me, taking me deep inside you, until you finally feel as full as you need to be…"</p><p>Will gives himself another hard thrust with his hand and finally pushes himself over the edge, growing tense for a long second, then shuddering violently, as he comes in a series of frantic convulsions. He tries to groan and gasp and meowl but chokes on the sounds, as his throat contracts and clenches rhythmically around the thick cock buried deep inside it. Hannibal lets out a snarl that turns into a deep moan, as he holds Will down and makes him ride out his orgasm while helplessly swallowing him down. Several long, shuddering, wet and sticky moments later, Will's body gives a final quiver and relaxes contentedly in Hannibal's hands. Taking advantage of his post-orgasm buttery limpness, Hannibal fucks his throat <em>hard</em>, knowing (and failing to care) that such savage abuse will leave him sore for days. He can feel the first tremors of his own orgasm building up and forces himself to slow down before he loses himself completely. In fact, he desperately wants to keep going until he comes deep inside Will's throat, and he would happily do that, if not for the overwhelming desire to see how obscenely delicious that mouth would look when it laps up his come.</p><p>"You have done so well, my love," Hannibal purrs. "You are <em>immensely</em> pleasing to me. More than I could ever wish for... I want you to do one more thing for me." He finally pulls out of Will's mouth and lets him breathe fully, coughing and spluttering and gasping for air. Hannibal strokes his face soothingly, as if praising him for being so good, then places a finger under his chin and gently tilts his head up. "Oh, Will… how stunning you are right now. You look completely debauched. You look like you have been thoroughly used by at least a dozen alphas tonight. I wonder if you can take any more debauchery or if I have pushed you to your limits."</p><p>In lieu of a response, Will slowly lifts the hand he used to finger himself to his mouth and starts licking it clean, making Hannibal's breath catch at the back of his throat. "<em>Exquisite</em>, Will. So beautiful. The only thing we need to complete this picture of blissful depravity is to have you pumped full of your alpha's seed. Don't you think?" Will moans and nods, eagerly sucking his own fingers. "That's what you want, isn't it? Good boy. Here is what you are going to do for me. You are going to open your mouth and let me fill it up, and then you are going to swallow every last drop. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Oh yes, <em>please</em>!" Will gasps, impatient to live out his most tantalizing fantasy and finally taste Hannibal in this way. "I want it so much, <em>fuck</em>, you have no idea."</p><p>"What is it that you want, my love?" Hannibal purrs. "Tell me."</p><p>"I want you to fill my mouth with your come and I want to swallow every last drop of it. Fuck, Hannibal… <em>Please</em>, I wanted to do it for so long!"</p><p>Hannibal grits his teeth, biting down a fearsome growl, and says in a husky voice: "Indeed? What a dirty boy you are. You should have told me you wanted it so much: I would've happily given you what you were so hungry for. Open up." Will obediently opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. He looks desperately wanton and seductive like this, and Hannibal knows it is only a matter of moments before he comes all over that beautiful face. He cups Will's head with one hand and wraps the other one around his cock. "Look at me," he demands in a low, raspy voice. He can already feel his body tense up in anticipation, as he looks down into Will's wide eyes and listens to his breathy moans. Then he presses the tip of his cock to Will's tongue and starts stroking himself firmly and confidently; it only takes a few strokes to tip him over the edge. Will moans blissfully, and Hannibal <em>growls</em>, as his whole body shudders and he finally spills over Will's tongue. For several endless moments, he loses the ability to control his body and allows it to get crushed under the powerful waves of his orgasm, as he shoots pulse after pulse of thick, hot come, filling up Will's open mouth, covering his swollen lips, and spraying his flushed face.</p><p>When the hot haze that has filled his head finally dissipates, Hannibal realises that he can taste blood where he has bitten into his lip during the final spasms of his ecstasy. He looks down at Will's seed-stained face and lets out another growl, low and rumbling, like a contented beast. "Swallow," he whispers, and Will does, greedily gulping down the great mouthful and licking his lips. Hannibal smiles approvingly. "Such a good boy. That's it, all of it." He leans forward and uses his fingers to scoop up stray streaks of come from Will's face. "Every. Last. Drop." He adds as he pushes the fingers into Will's mouth to be sucked clean. Then he bends down and kisses Will desperately, yearningly, exploring his mouth and tasting himself and only pulling away when they are both completely breathless.</p><p>After searching Will's face for any signs of distress and finding him dazed but peaceful, Hannibal slowly straightens up his clothes and leans back, pleasantly sated. Completely exhausted, Will slowly scrambles up and lies down on the sofa with his head resting on Hannibal's knee.</p><p>"Fuck," he says, still panting slightly and suddenly feeling annoyed that Hannibal stayed fully dressed the whole time. "I expect a full apology for this, Hannibal. It was brutal. I don't think I will be able to swallow any solid food for a while."</p><p>Hannibal smiles, absent-mindedly running his fingers through Will's hair. "Then I shall feed you nothing but frozen custard for the next few days. Would you accept that as an apology?"</p><p>"You are trying to bribe me with food again. Shifty bastard. I can't believe you just fucked my throat."</p><p>"I did, indeed. And I'm already looking forward to doing it again."</p><p>Will smirks. "Only if you return the favour."</p><p>"It would be my pleasure," purrs Hannibal with a slow smile.</p><p>Post-coital sex conversations are a recently acquired habit of Will's, a habit Hannibal finds immensely enjoyable.</p><p>"Huh, yeah, I bet you've done that before," Will mutters, stretching luxuriously in Hannibal's lap. "Is there anything you haven't tried yet?"</p><p>"I'm sure, there is. If I think of anything, I will let you know."</p><p>"You utter hedonist," says Will, smirking and shaking his head. "I should be the one locking <em>you</em> up: you are a hazard."</p><p>Hannibal laughs quietly. "You are no angel yourself, my love. In fact, your mind is so delightfully filthy that I can't help wondering where you get your ideas."</p><p>Will rolls his eyes. "If you mean my awkward interaction with your friends today, I didn't do it on purpose. Trust me, I have no desire to seduce any of those pompous old bastards. I was telling the truth, I just needed some aspirin."</p><p>"Do you normally take off your clothes before looking for pain medication?"</p><p>"I was getting to that. I took my clothes off to take a nap, then realised I was out of aspirin and needed to search your medical cabinet. And… well… I didn't feel like getting dressed again."</p><p>"Every word you just said was a lie." </p><p>"<em>Anyway</em>, I don't have to explain myself to you. If your alpha friends thought I was hot, it's hardly my problem, is it?"</p><p>"No, dearest. It is now my problem." Hannibal's eyes twinkle with amusement, while he slowly strokes Will's hair. "<em>Sommelier Confrérie</em> thrives on gossip, so I will never hear the end of it. Besides, the Club President happens to be my patient, and he was so enamoured by you that I will undoubtedly have to suffer through hours of his boundless sexual reveries about you."</p><p>Will shudders. "That's gross. Please tell him to keep his reveries to himself. Anyway, I'm still waiting for an apology. You called me a <em>whore</em>!" Will looks equally thrilled and scandalised by the thought of it.</p><p>"I did. And you agreed wholeheartedly by providing me with <em>excellent</em> service."</p><p>Will makes an offended noise and tries to punch Hannibal in the shoulder. "Wow. You are a <em>massive</em> dick, Hannibal. You are utterly deplorable. Has anyone ever told you that?"</p><p>"Once or twice. In any case, I didn't mean it as an insult. If anything, it was a compliment." Hannibal smiles at the skeptical expression on Will's face. "I merely expressed my deepest admiration for your ability to effortlessly respond to every libidinous urge of your lustful young body." To emphasise his point, he starts rubbing slow circles around Will's nipples, smirking smugly when Will quivers and arches his back.</p><p>"Oh, right." Will gasps. "In that case, Hannibal, you are a whore too."</p><p>"Undoubtedly, I am. Thank you for noticing."</p><p>Will rolls his eyes. "God, look at the pair of us. Aren't we a little too old to act like horny teenagers? Honestly, if it weren't for my job and, you know, maybe an <em>occasional</em> need to socialise, I would probably never leave your bedroom."</p><p>Hannibal smiles and says in a soft, insinuating voice: "An arrangement that is entirely possible. You only need to say a word." His smile grows wider at the look of exasperation on Will's face. "And speaking of socialising…"</p><p>"Oh no." Will groans unhappily.</p><p>"Would you like to join me at the birthday party of a distinguished old lady? I promise, it will be exactly as tedious as it sounds."</p><p>"Fuck my life."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="%E2%80%9Cnote1%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Cnote1%E2%80%9D"></a><sup>1</sup> Italian cured beef </p><p><a id="%E2%80%9Cnote1%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Cnote1%E2%80%9D"></a><sup>2</sup> Spanish blood sausage</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>